1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movie film (or a projection film or a motion picture), more particularly relates to a movie film recording digital audio data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a movie film, a plurality of video recording portions are arranged in a longitudinal direction in the form of frames. Audio data related to the video images recorded in the corresponding video recording portions is recorded in an analog format along these video recording portions.
To achieve an improvement of the audio reproduction, contrary to this, a method of recording the audio data in a digital format has been proposed.
The conventional method of recording audio data in a digital format suffers from the disadvantage of a pour encoding and recording efficiency and data loss due to scratches on the movie film or the like.